virgo_umbrafandomcom-20200213-history
Mania Paradox
The Mania Paradox occurs when someone is chosen by the Goddess to know the secret truths of existence in exchange for serving her. There are numerous reasons why this process may occur, and as it is impossible to guess the will of the goddess. Those not familiar with the paradox are incapable of learning it from any source other than the goddess herself. "My child, you are near the answers you seek. The hidden truths of this world lay just outside your grasp. I will ask you only once. You, whom I have chosen, who is aware of the cost of knowing too much, will you accept the horrible truth you are about to witness? Will you look away? Can you accept the cost this knowledge requires of you? Are you prepared to know the answers to questions beyond mortal comprehension, that you may walk beside me as one of my children? Think carefully, but beware, this shall be your only chance." - The voice of Adrestia The True Name of the Goddess Mania is the name the goddess discarded long ago, partially to disguise her true nature. She the goddess of Death and Chaos. The Rift is all that remains of what was once her fallen domain. The observatory tower kept the Broken Throne locked away, where some of the chosen could reach. The Death of the Creator Mania is not the only deity, yet she is the last of their kind. Mithras, god of Light and Order, gave rise to all of creation as the most powerful of them. Due to his nature as a deity, and his role in the creation of the known universe, he was unable to die. Mithras grew weary in the early course of human history. He knew that there was one person who could release him, due to her nature as the goddess of death itself. Mania loved Mithras, and while the two were polar opposites early on, they both fell in love with each other long before this point. This is a fact the Gold Sacrament, who know part of the truth, are not informed of. Not that it would matter to them. Mania tried to convince Mithras otherwise, but despite their love and the deep connection they shared, he could no longer bear to exist as he had been. Reluctantly, Mania fulfilled his last wish, even if it destroyed her in the process. The Fall of the Goddess Ending the life of a deity is something that goes so far against nature as to tear apart reality itself. The other gods, whoever they may have been, could not understand or forgive this blasphemous transgression, and cast her out while abandoning Earth, which would be forever tainted by her sin. Killing Mithras destroyed Mania in a number of ways. Firstly, her soul was torn asunder, fragmenting Mania into several beings. Mania, Virgo Umbra, Clara Domina, and Regina Daemonia. Following this, her psychopomps, as spirits who guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife, were turned into the first demons. Most of them have changed greatly since, but some of the eldest Greater Daemons once served as guides for lost souls. In addition, she lost complete control over them, as that aspect was retained by Regina Daemonia. Aspects of the Goddess The aspects of the goddess are different faces of the same being. All being both one and several divided entities. Adrestia, the Voice of the Goddess Closest to the true will of the goddess as she once was, this voice usually comes from no specific point of origin. It is commonly tied to the appearance of a black butterfly, though it is not sure if that is always required. This aspect only appears to the chosen who are offered the truth of this paradox. This aspect embodies the goddess as she once was, before her fall. Virgo Umbra, Shadow Maiden Known more commonly by her adopted name of Shadow Maiden, this aspect of the goddess works for the Order she helped establish. It was her lifeblood, her Ichor, that was given to the mortals, creating the shields and giving them a way to fight back against the demons. This aspect represents the goddess as she now is. Wanting to do whatever she can to make up for chaos she wrought when Mithras died. After the Demonic Incursion, Shadow Sect had to become public, as well as fully utilize the influence of an unknown entity "Shadow Maiden" who was always the goddess and those she chose to assist her. Clara Domina, the Lady of White Clara Domina is a complex entity. Her appearances are rare and far between. Similar to Mania, she represents an idealized facet of the goddess. Seen as a beautiful, young lady in white, she appears to only a select few, seeing her is even rare among the chosen who know the paradox. However, this aspect can also appear to those outside of that sphere. (In Walker Sequence, she appears to Dante Cross) Regina Daemonia, Ruler of Chaos The "Queen of Demons" only appears once every few centuries. As a polar opposite to Clara Domina, she represents the worst parts of the goddess. When she is revived at the end of each cycle, the world will face a great danger. Her appearance will be heralded by a great surge in demonic energies, and much more frequent appearance of Clara Domina. The Chosen Ones Each aspect may choose different individuals. Those chosen by Adrestia or Clara Domina are the only ones who can see or interact with their respective forms. Soulless Ones Those who have come to understand the Mania Paradox by intervention of Adrestia are asked to face the Rite of the Soulless. Those who accept the terms of this contract are thusly bound to her, and become known as the Soulless Ones. Shields who undergo this process become Reapers, and gain great power at an equally great price. Mortals can, in some cases be chosen, and make up the remainder of the Soulless. Aspirants For one reason or another, Clara Domina may choose to appear to any individual, be they mortal or not. Perhaps the least common method of choosing, she will give a seemingly impossible task to those whom she has chosen. Unlike other aspects, if you are selected by Clara Domina, you are not given the choice to accept, and accomplishment of the challenge she has set before you is expected. Those who complete what she has asked of are then called Saviours. Aspirants do not need to be made aware of the Mania Paradox in most cases, and as such are never presented with the choice or consequences other paths afford. However while the task at hand seems impossible (perhaps by design) there is always a way. Some theorize that the purpose set before the Aspirants is their answer to the meaning of life. The fulfillment of which is ultimate purpose they will play in their lives. Queensguard Shields chosen by Virgo Umbra become bound to her in the same way their Blades are bound to them. In a loose interpretation, Virgo Umbra chose all of humanity by giving them the shields, but only the queensguard will come to know the Mania Paradox from her. Greater Daemons While all of demonkind descends from Regina Daemonia, the Greater Daemons are those she has chosen to lead the demonic legions at her side. They are intelligent beings who are born with knowledge of the Mania Paradox. It is her dark and corrupt Ichor that gave rise to the demonic threat in the first place. She holds the same power over demons that Virgo Umbra has over shields, but to a much greater extent.